


As I lay dying

by Chey96



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disease, F/M, Hospitals, Reader-Insert, Vampires, dying character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23855692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chey96/pseuds/Chey96
Summary: As you lay on your deathbed you were thinking about your life. Especially the last couple of months when you met him. A creature of the night.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot divided into multiple chapters, so it's easier to read.

Beep....beep......beep. The beeping of a heart monitor and my own labored breathing are the only sounds in the room. The room is dark and due to my slightly blurring vision it's hard to make out shapes. Even that does not prevent me from seeing I'm all alone in this room. Of course I didn't expect otherwise. I have always been alone. Why would it be any different in the last moments of my life.

A (h/c) girl lay pondering in a hospital bed. She knew she was dying. She has known all her life she would die young from this disease. Her beauty was marred by the disease. When she was younger and healthier she had the most beautiful (h/c) hair and bright and lively (e/c) eyes. Now her hair was all tangled and lost her shine and her eyes became dull. The girls name was (y/n) (l/n). She just hoped there would be someone, to remember her short and pitiable life. Her life was never a happy one. She was diagnosed early with a heart disease. Her entire life she has been in and out of hospitals. She has never been able to go to school due to her fragile health. Her parents couldn't take the pressure and got divorced. Her father left when she was 8. She has never seen him since. Her mother became horrible after that and blamed it on her. Her mother would always make sure that (y/n) knew that it was her fault that her father left. Her own mother hated her and didn't care she was dying. She made this fact very clear. After all she wasn't here when (y/n) was experiencing her last moments in this world.

Due to the fact she had never been to school and has always been in and out of hospitals, she was never able to make friends. Due to all of this she was never able to make attachments and because of this she never feared her death and didn't mind dying. Nobody would miss her. She was never wanted in the first place. This all changed a few months ago. That's when she met him. He changed her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was laying in her hospital bed and couldn't sleep. She decided to take a walk and have some fresh air. Luckily she wasn't hooked up to an iv for the moment, so she didn't have to bring a standard. She put on some slippers and a robe to keep her warm. Since it was in the middle of the night and the breeze was quite cold. She decided to take a stroll in the garden of the hospital. She never knew that this night would change her life forever. The fresh air was a nice change. The hospital always smelled like medicine and death. That's why she liked to go outside. It gave her a sense of freedom. The wind in her hair, the sound of the birds chirping and the lovely smell of flowers. She absolutely loved it. 

She was walking down the path when she heard a sound. It sounded like an animal. She decided to go look for it. She walked off of the path and into the small forest. She was walking for a little while when she finally spotted the animal. She pushed some branches away and approached the animal. All this time the animal kept making noise. When she was close to the animal she saw it was a cat. The cat approached her and rubbed itself against her legs. ''Aw what a cutie you are''. She bend down and picked up the cat. It was entirely black with white socks. She stroked his head and petted him behind it's ears. The cat was purring madly at this point. '' You truly are adorable kitty''. She decided to sit against a tree and put the cat in her lap. ''What are you doing all the way out here sweetie? There's nothing around here''. She continued to pet the cat. ''Maybe you are all alone, just like I am''. There was a brief flash of sadness in her eyes when she said this. She decided long ago not to waste her time being sad. ''Well i'll keep you company for now''. She was so lost in playing with the cat that she didn't notice a pair of eyes watching her. Fortunately the cat did. She noticed the cat got distracted and kept staring at something. She decided to follow the cat's line of sight and locked her gaze with a pair of crimson eyes.

She was startled and hurried to stand up with the cat in her arms. Even though she was startled, for some reason she couldn't break away her gaze. She was oddly drawn to those pair of eyes. ''Uhm hi?'' the stranger didn't respond. She did notice him take a step closer to her. He kept getting closer until the moonlight managed to illuminate his face. He was quite a handsome man. He has sharp features, flawless porcelain skin and beautiful raven hair. He looked like he's around her age maybe a couple of years older. His gaze was still on her, it was powerful and looked like it could see into her soul. There also seemed to be something like curiosity in his gaze. His gaze looked from her towards the cat and back again. After some silence she decided to break the silence ''Oh is the cat perhaps yours?'' She looked inquisitively at the stranger. For some reason the stranger couldn't help but answer the girls question. ''No.'' His voice reverberated between them. She couldn't help but instantly fall in love with his voice. It was velvety yet it sounded powerful. When the stranger answered her, she did notice his canines were pointier than usual. ''Oh okay. My name is (y/n) what's yours?'' In the back of her mind she wondered why she hadn't walked away yet. I mean come on she is a girl, in the woods at night, with a stranger. Normally she would've walked away already but somehow she couldn't. She couldn't help but be attracted to him. She was curious about him and wanted to get to know him. ''Kain.'' his voice interrupted her thoughts. Kain that is a nice name. ''Nice to meet you Kain.'' she gave him a smile when she said it. The stranger now known as Kain couldn't help but give a slight twitch to his lips.


	2. 2

Just like how (y/n) was attracted to him, the same could be said for the other way around. This human girl was interesting to him. Yes **human** girl. Kain is not exactly human. He is one of the creatures of the night that lives off of blood. Yes a vampire. Being a vampire gave him superior senses. Which means he could smell the stench of death around the girl. He knows what it means. She wouldn't live for long. ''Oh my you are hurt.'' her voice broke through his thoughts as he focused back on her (e/c) orbs.

She could tell he was lost in thought and was observing her so she decided to do the same. He was wearing jeans with a black V-neck shirt, over that he was wearing a black leather jacket. Then she noticed the blood on his shirt. There was a tear in his shirt at his side. Before she knew it she had put the cat on the ground and was closing the gap between them. She reached out her hand to lift his shirt when another hand grabbed her wrist. ''What are you doing?'' She looked up to see crimson orbs looking down at her. ''You are hurt! We must attend to your wound.'' She could see realization coming over his face as he looked down at his side. ''Don't bother. It will heal soon.'' She looked surprised at his response. ''But it could get infected. Judging by al the blood around it it's no small wound and it won't heal soon.'' She was firm in her response so he would know she wouldn't take no for an answer. Kain realized this and released her wrist. When he did so a small victorious smile came upon (y/n) face. She quickly pulled up his shirt. All the while Kain kept looking at her face, waiting for the moment she would realize he's not human but a monster.

When she had pulled up his shirt she quickly looked at his wound. What she saw surprised her greatly. The wound was healing itself right in front of her eyes. ''B-but how? It's healing." She looked up in surprise to get an answer from Kain himself. ''I told you it would heal.'' He was actually surprised she was still calm. His interest in her peaked at this discovery. ''But that's not possible. I-it's not...'' ''Not human you mean.'' he interrupted her. ''That's because I'm not human.'' He kept looking in her eyes waiting for her reaction. ''N-not human!? What do you mean? What are you?'' She was surprised at his response and wanted to know more. They kept looking into each other's eyes as if the answers where buried in them. ''I am a vampire.'' when he said this he made sure to keep looking in her eyes as not to miss a single emotion that flickered across them. Surprise, caution, wariness and intrigue but not the one he was expecting..... fear. 

''A vampire? But I thought they didn't exist?'' She was curious about this being that revealed itself to be a vampire. Yes she was intrigued but never afraid. After all she didn't fear death. ''If humans were to know of our existence it would be quite chaotic. Don't you think (y/n)?'' The way her name sounded when it rolled of his tongue send shivers up her spine and not in a bad way. ''Why do you not fear me? Why have you not ran away yet? You are quite the interesting human.'' He couldn't help but want to know about this human. This human that managed to keep looking in his eyes and remain standing there without an ounce of fear. ''Because I don't fear you. If you wanted to hurt me you would have already done so. Besides I don't fear dying.'' 

No fear of death? Kain was surprised by this. Was this because she knew she was going to die soon? But even then most people would not accept death so easily. Especially one so young. ''No fear of dying? How interesting you are indeed. Is this because you are already dying?'' She was surprised when she heard this coming out of his mouth. She looked down at the ground, when she asked her next question. ''H-how did you know I was dying?'' In the corner of her eyes she could see him tap his nose. ''Because the stench of death is around you.'' ''O-oh okay I guess that makes sense in a way.'' She nodded at his response.

Then she came up with a brilliant idea. She looked back up into his eyes when she brought up her proposition. ''Let's make a deal." "A deal?'' He was surprised at this but also amused. ''And what would this deal be?'' He hasn't been this amused in a long time so he didn't mind hearing out this human. ''As you already know I'm dying. I have a couple of months left at the most. Until the day I die, you will be my friend and in turn I'll keep your secret.'' She looked in his eyes with a small grin. She hoped he would agree. She didn't fear dying indeed, but she wanted to at least experience some kind of friendship. She would like it if there would be someone to actually miss her when she was gone. Besides she never said she wanted to die alone with nobody to hold her hand or to care for her. That's why she desperately wanted him to say yes.

Kain could see the hope in her eyes when she proposed the deal. He was wondering why she was hoping for him to accept the deal. She looked almost desperate for him to do so. ''What makes you think I wouldn't kill you? After all if you're dead you can't tell anybody about me.'' At this her grin became a little wider. This made her look beautiful in Kain's eyes. The way the moonlight shone on her face and the way her eyes lit up at the mention of the deal. The grin she had made it all complete. He was undeniably attracted to her. This came as a surprise to him. He was known to be apathetic to everything and everyone except his small circle of friends. This human was going to change everything, he knew this but still couldn't walk away from her.

''You said so yourself. I am interesting to you so you won't kill me just yet.'' In the back of her mind she just hoped she was indeed interesting enough to him to not kill her. Then she saw it. A small smile on his face which gave her even more hope. It was not an evil smile but an amused one. It made him even more handsome. When she saw it she couldn't help but blush. Oh yes she was definitely attracted to this handsome and mysterious man. ''Alright then. I accept your deal.'' She was so happy when she heard this. She held out her hand to shake hands and he accepted it. "Great I hope we will become amazing friends Kain.''


	3. 3

When (y/n) remembered the day they met she couldn't help but smile. He made her last couple of months worth living. He became the love of her life and she his. The only problem is, that now she didn't want to die anymore. She never asked him to turn her so she could live. She didn't want to burden him with this choice so they actually never spoke about it. She was happy that she lived an amazing life these last months. While she lay in her bed she heard a sound. This sound made her smile again. 

She knew what this sound was after all she heard it a lot the last months. It was the sound of the window opening. Then she heard footsteps approaching her bed. She looked to her left side and saw him standing there. Still as handsome as ever except now she could see the sadness in those beautiful crimson orbs. She remembered thinking she had never seen anyone with crimson eyes before, that's why she thought he was wearing contacts the first time they met.

She smiled at him and reached out her hand with great difficulty. ''My love you came.'' Her voice was raspy and barely a whisper. Kain could hear her loud and clear. He was a vampire after all. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. ''Of course I came. I would never leave you alone to die.'' His voice contained barely concealed sadness. She is the love of his life. He didn't want her to die. They never talked about her becoming a vampire so she could live and he regretted that.

She smiled at him. ''Of course I k-knew that. I'm just r-really happy you are here.'' She is starting to have more trouble breathing and her vision was getting blurrier. She then knew her end was near. She focused as much strength as she could to squeeze his hand. ''I-I love you a-always. I-it's coming now. P-please never f-forget m-me.'' She could feel him squeezing her hand even tighter. ''Of course I'll never forget you. You are my love.''

With her failing vision she could barely see a tear running down his cheek. She was getting sleepier and had trouble keeping her eyes open. ''No please stay with me.'' She could hear the desperation in his voice. Unfortunately she had no more strength to respond. She could feel herself slipping into the darkness. When she couldn't see anymore and her life was leaving her, she could hear his voice saying something for the last time. ''I can't let you die. I'm sorry but you can't leave me yet.'' The last thing she felt was a sharp pain in her neck. Then everything went black.


End file.
